


[Podfic] Robbery vs Burglary by Iwantthatcoat

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic Sherlock, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flashbacks, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Rape Recovery, References to Homophobia, References to Past Drug Use, Repressed Memories, implied past sexual abuse as child or adult, references to past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Sherlock wants a sexual relationship with John, but foreplay, even something as simple as touching and kissing, is fraught with anxiety. He has repressed memories and is struggling with whether his issues are caused by repressed past sexual abuse or whether they are indicative of his asexual tendencies, or both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Robbery vs Burglary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869280) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



> This podfic was recorded during the Fandom Trumps Hate auction for Iwantthatcoat. Enjoy!
> 
> The music during the transitions is [Spell by Emily Reo.](https://emilyreo.bandcamp.com/track/spell)
> 
> Note: By default in the zipped mp3 and the m4b files, chapter 14 contains sound effects to illustrate texting. There is an alternate version of chapter 14 where the sound effects are verbally narrated that can be downloaded from the 14th chapter of this podfic's ao3 page.

**Download or Stream** : [Zipped MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/%5BPodfic%5D+Robbery+vs+Burglary+by+Iwantthatcoat.zip) (94 MB) ||| [M4B](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/%5BPodfic%5D+Robbery+vs+Burglary+by+Iwantthatcoat.m4b) (65 MB)

**Length** : 02:50:06

\--

**Chapter 1** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+01.mp3%0A) (10 MB)

**Length** : 00:17:45

**Stream** :


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+02.mp3%0A) (6 MB)

**Length** : 00:11:43

**Stream** :


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+03.mp3%0A) (6 MB)

**Length** : 00:10:42

**Stream** :


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+04.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:32

**Stream** :


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+05.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:04:52

**Stream** :


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+06.mp3%0A) (6 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:30

**Stream** :


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+07.mp3%0A) (7 MB)

**Length** : 00:14:00

**Stream** :


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+08.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:32

**Stream** :


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+09.mp3%0A) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:08:39

**Stream** :


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+10.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:05:20

**Stream** :


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+11.mp3%0A) (7 MB)

**Length** : 00:13:00

**Stream** :


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+12.mp3%0A) (3 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:04

**Stream** :


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+13.mp3%0A) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:08:01

**Stream** :


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 with sound effects** :

**Download or Stream** : MP3 (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:08:04

**Stream** :

\--

**Chapter 14 with verbal narration** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+14+\(narration\).mp3) (5 MB)

**Length** : 00:08:04

**Stream** :


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+15.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:06:44

**Stream** :


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+16.mp3%0A) (4 MB)

**Length** : 00:05:54

**Stream** :


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+17.mp3%0A) (8 MB)

**Length** : 00:15:39

**Stream** :


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18** :

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/Robbery+vs+Burglary/Robbery+vs+Burglary+18.mp3%0A) (6 MB)

**Length** : 00:09:15

**Stream** :


End file.
